Game feeders are known in the art (e.g., by hunters) as a mechanism that can be utilized to disperse feed (e.g., seed or corn) in attempts to attract game (e.g., deer and the like). FIG. 1 is a prior art game feeder 200, exemplary of several current existing game feeders. These game feeders (e.g., game feeder 200) typically include a metallic drum 202 and a dispensing device 210 hanging therefrom. The metallic drum 202 holds the feed while the dispensing device 210 is operable to disperse the feed. The general operation of such a device is as follows: the metallic drum 202 contains a hole in its lowermost end in which a feeder funnel 204 is disposed. Feed is gravity fed through the feeder funnel 204 and comes in contact with a spinner plate 206. When the spinner plate 206 is at rest, the feed clogs—preventing feed from falling through the feeder funnel 204. When the spinner plate 206 begins to spin, feed is launched from the spinner plate 206 and feed begins to flow through the feeder funnel 204, replacing the launched feed.
These metallic drums 202 are typically positioned on a support device such as a tripod. The support brackets 208 allow suspension of the dispensing device 210.
While these game feeders 200 have been advantageously used to disperse feed and attract game, they are not easily stored and/or transported. They are bulky and extremely inconvenient, especially when attempting to transport over hostile terrain, such as heavily wooded areas. For example, a store, warehouse, or garage needs a large area to store the metallic drums 202. Such a requirement for a large area can become a problem in settings (e.g., in a store) where storage space or shelf spacing is limited and valuable. Additionally, transportation of game feeders 200 from one location to another becomes awkward and expensive (e.g., in commercial settings). Furthermore, there is no easy way for an individual to transport a filled or unfilled game feeder 200 to an ultimate installation location.
In addition to the above, such game feeders 200 typically do not handle environmental elements and/or nuisance animals (that is, animals that are unintentionally attracted to the feed) well. With regards to the former, environmental elements such as rain, snow, or even dirt tend to settle upon the flat uppermost end of the metallic drum 202. Such a settling of environmental elements can cause an undesirable weight load on the metallic drum 202; and, in some instances, the environmental elements can cause the metallic drum 202 to rust. With regards to the latter, nuisance animals (such as squirrels) can easily jump on the flat uppermost end of the game feeder 200 in attempts to undesirably access the feed in the metallic drum 202.